Flexible display technology can be used to form wearable display products and has been paid more and more attentions by those skilled in the display field.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a flexible display panel 200 is manufactured typically by forming a flexible base 201 on a base carrier 100, then preparing a TFT and a display device and the like on an area corresponding to a display region 11 of the flexible base 201, and then bonding a circuit board and the like on an area corresponding to a circuit bonding region 12 of the flexible base 201, and then separating the flexible base 201 from the base carrier. And thus the flexible display panel 200 is formed.
The flexible base is separated from the glass base carrier typically by laser scanning. The flexible display panel is subjected to treatments such as hot pressing during the bonding circuit board and the material of the circuit board is relatively hard, so that peeling off the flexible base in the circuit bonding region of the flexible display panel from the glass base carrier requires more amount of laser than peeling off the flexible base in the display region. In conventional arts, scanning is performed separately for the circuit bonding region and the display region of the flexible display panel. On the one hand, not only the process is complex, but also more dust will be produced by performing laser scanning twice. On the other hand, when performing the laser scanning twice, overlapping scanning area in the flexible display panel might be damaged and thus the yield of the product is reduced.